In-vehicle touch screen operation can be challenging if driving at high velocities or on bumpy roads. The hand of a user is not as stable while driving compared to operating the system in a stationary environment. As a result, the intended touch position might differ from the actual touch position, which potentially causes user frustration. In order to minimize the risk of hitting the wrong position and avoid false operation of the system, design elements such as icons or buttons displayed on the touch screen have to be sufficiently large and separated spatially. However, this reduces the maximum number of icons or buttons that can be arranged on the touch screen.